


is this what you wanted?

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, idk it's 1am and im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Sungjin just wanted to work on some new music, he wasn't expecting to find a criminal while doing so.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Wonpil, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, namjoon and wonpil is only referenced
Kudos: 7





	is this what you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1:36 am as I type this and this idea came to me as I planned how to fly to Korea break into JYP and release all the unreleased day6 songs so if anything doesn't seem right it's because I'm running on no sleep. Also, I have no idea how JYP is structured or laid out so I just winged everything.

Sungjin took a sip of his coffee, letting out a satisfying sigh as the warmth of the hot drink slowly erased his tiredness. Even though they weren’t due for another comeback anytime soon, he had an urge to get into the studio and work on some music, whether it was composing or just songwriting he had no idea as long as something productive came out of it. He made his way past the front desk of the building and took the lift down to Studio J. When the lift stopped he saw a couple of staff there and greeted them while sipping his coffee until one of them said something that surprised him.

“Ah Sungjin-ssi, Wonpil-ssi is already waiting for you in your studio,” he commented with a smile on his face.

Sungjin was slightly surprised but didn’t let it show on his face and instead thanked him for telling him. It wasn’t unusual for the other members to visit the studio as well, but it was unusual that Wonpil was waiting for him as they hadn’t made any plans to meet. Perhaps Wonpil was going to call him later to ask him to come down to the studio. He continued walking down the hall to the studio and peered in to see Wonpil was there just like the other staff said.

At his computer.

The members all had their own computers to work on whatever they needed to and if they wanted to show or share one of their tracks then _ permission  _ would be given for the other members to access said track. However, Sungjin doesn’t remember giving anyone permission to use his computer, especially not Wonpil after he had been harassing him to release the demo version of Afraid. Quietly he opened the door, slipped in and closed it behind him just as quietly watching Wonpil mess around on his computer he took a few silent steps forward to get a better look. 

As he expected he saw Wonpil looking through his folders and when he got to the one where Afraid was he quickly opened it and gave a small cheer to himself. Before he could get any further though, Sungjin finally spoke up.

“Wonpil, what are you doing?”

Wonpil jumped out of his skin almost knocking half of the things off of Sungjin’s desk and quickly scrambled to put everything back into the right place before turning around to face Sungjin giving an awkward breathy laugh and a pitiful wave.

“Sungjin-hyung! Hey! You came to the studio!”

“Drop the act you thief, I literally witnessed you break into my computer and try to release the afraid demo”

Wonpil scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room desperate to avoid eye contact with Sungjin. He smacked his lips together before finally looking at Sungjin and clasping his hands in front of him.

“Well, technically, I wasn’t trying to  _ release _ the afraid demo”

“You and Dowoon have been nagging me non-stop to release the demo to the point that even MyDays have joined you”

“So you have heard MyDays pleading for you to release it”

“Doesn’t matter. Why are you accessing the afraid demo?”

“Let’s just say MyDays aren’t the only ones who want to hear it?”

Sungjin cast his mind back, “I’m pretty sure everyone has already heard it”

“Everyone in this company at least.”

Sungjin was confused for a brief moment before he took in Wonpil’s sheepish look, the unwillingness to confess to his very obvious crime and the lengths he went to carry out his criminal plan.

“Your boyfriend sent you to steal the afraid demo?”

“Namjoon-ah did not  _ send _ me to steal the demo. We were just talking about the comeback last time and I mentioned how we tried to convince you to release as a solo and he said that he wanted to hear the solo version so I was going to get it for him to listen to”

“I can’t believe your so in love with Namjoon that you would even steal for him”

“Hey!” Wonpil exclaimed but he simply lifted his hands to cover the blush that was now spreading across his face.

Sungjin rolled his eyes fondly before pushing past Wonpil to sit in his rightful place in front of his computer. He closed the folder and opened one of the drawers at his desk to fish out a USB stick. Turning around he nudged Wonpil and held the USB stick out in front of him.

“Here’s the demo, I’m trusting you to give it to Namjoon and Namjoon only. If anybody else gets their hands on it, I will kill you.”

Wonpil took the USB from him with wide eyes and his jaw wide open, “It was that easy?”

“I guess”

“I went through great lengths to pull this off and all I had to do was ask?”

“To be fair your ‘great lengths’ failed and also I’m not giving it to you, I’m giving it to Namjoon”

“I knew you liked him”

“I never said I didn’t. In fact, maybe he will help you develop some sense”

Sungjin turned back to his computer so he could access some of his work in progress tracks after receiving silence from the younger. However after a couple of seconds passed, he felt arms thrown around his body in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much Sungjin-hyung!”

“Ya, Wonpil! Get off!”

Wonpil gave an amused laugh before he rushed out of the studio to go give Namjoon the USB.

Sungjin regretted giving the USB stick to him already.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
